


Strip Chess

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Cullen challenges Sarya to a game of chess. Tired of losing, the Inquisitor has a new set of rules they have to abide by.Way overdue fill from my Tumblr Kinktober 2019 prompts originally sent in by an anon: "A game of chess. Lavellan's a sore loser everytime Cullen wins so she changes the rules. Each time someone loses, they have to lose one piece of clothing and so on."
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502657
Kudos: 48





	Strip Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly way overdue prompt fill! Thanks to all who sent in prompts and have been understanding and patient with me filling them. 
> 
> This prompt was originally sent in by an anonymous on Tumblr for my Kinktober 2019 prompts:  
"A game of chess. Lavellan's a sore loser everytime Cullen wins so she changes the rules. Each time someone loses, they have to lose one piece of clothing and so on."
> 
> Enjoy!

She was tired of losing. Sarya wasn't a sore loser by any means. Well, all right, she wasn't _that_ sore of a loser. But one could only lose so many games of chess in a row to their Commander before wanting to level the playing field a bit. She had inquired to Josephine about a board and pieces, one she could keep in her chambers to practice away from prying eyes. Dorian had been a good teacher, helping her learn some tricks and strategy that only came with experience. And then she'd practice, mostly alone, between the seemingly infinite reports that gathered on her desk throughout the day. One move for each report she got through, she'd told herself.

“You have been practicing, I see.”

Sarya almost dropped the small stone mage in her hand as she startled. She hadn't heard Cullen come up, having been so engrossed in her game against no one other than herself.

“Just something to pass the time. Clear my head.” Sarya watched Cullen as he approached her desk. He stood at the opposite side, scrutinously looking over the board as if analyzing her game. The corner of his mouth curled upwards, before his eyes met hers.

“I have yet to breathe today… Care for a rematch of our last game?”

Sarya tried not to grimace, but her face obviously betrayed her and Cullen chuckled.

“Did I hurt your pride too much last time?” He asked with a coy smirk.

“Not at all, Commander.” Sarya motioned towards the spare chair to the side of her desk. As Cullen brought the chair to the opposite side of the desk from her, she worked at resetting the board. “I have terms, though.”

“Oh?” Cullen raised his brow in anticipation. He waited patiently to hear her terms as she slowly placed each piece in its rightful spot.

“For each piece we take from the other…” She finished setting the last pawn on the board, then sat in her chair and crossed her legs nonchalantly. “The loser of the piece will have to remove an article of clothing.”

Cullen cleared his throat as a beautiful shade of pink crept up his neck towards his ears. He shifted in the chair nervously, looking around as if to remind himself that they were indeed in her chambers and _not_ in the garden as usual, far from prying eyes.

“You want to… For _each_ piece?” He repeated. Sarya simply nodded her head as she moved one of her pawns out to start the game. She looked across the desk to Cullen, waiting for his response. Cullen paused for a moment, staring at the board, before briefly raising his eyebrows as if to shrug and reached for a pawn.

The game had gone on longer than usual. More was at stake, it seemed, with clothing on the line, and each of them spent a considerable amount of time contemplating each move. Still, chess was a game of strategy, and sacrifices had to be made to win.

Many, many pieces had been cleared off the board already. Cullen had, in the beginning, tried to remove _one_ paldron, _one_ glove, before Sarya called out the unfairness of it all and demanded _all_ his armor be _one_ piece. After all, _she_ was not garbed in a hundred different buckles and it seemed hardly fair that he should have an advantage. Grumbling, Cullen removed his armor early on, resigning himself to be more careful with his moves going forward.

“That's your templar in my pile now, Commander,” Sarya said with a smirk as she added the black piece to her collection. She looked at Cullen as he sighed deeply in his seat. “We haven't got all day, Commander. Off with it!”

“You are positively_ mad_ with power, do you know that?” He teased as he begrudgingly shimmied out of his smalls in the seat. He shivered as the cold wood met his bottom, furrowing his brow as Sarya laughed.

“I'm sorry, it's just… You could have removed your _socks_ instead. Maybe you wouldn't be so cold then?”

“Says the woman whose shirt was the_ first_ thing she removed.” Cullen wasn't shy when he allowed his eyes to wander down to her breasts, lingering to make a point.

“Ah, but it seems the distractions have been on my side. Won't be easy to focus when things get _harder_ for you, Cullen.”

Cullen opened his mouth as if to question her, when a new rush of color found his ears as she lounged back in her chair. Her hand slid up her side, resting on her breast almost casually as she gently ran her fingers over her nipple to slowly perk it. Cullen felt the urge to grab an article of discarded clothing, to cover his lap as he felt a familiar twitch and rush of blood, but he knew she would call foul, that it would be construed as _cheating_. Cullen tried desperately to pry his eyes from Sarya long enough to decide which piece to move, if she had any he could take. She was moving her other hand through her hair, pushing it out of the way to expose her long neck. If ever the Chantry commissioned a painting to write _‘Temptation’_ on in large letters to warn young templars against sin, Sarya embodied that image through and through. Cullen's eyes were fixated on her. He couldn't help it. He almost considered slapping himself, pinching, _anything_, to bring his focus back to the board. His eyes flickered towards the pieces and, as one of her pieces caught his gaze, his attention came rushing back to it.

“It seems your mage is now _mine_, Inquisitor,” Cullen said with a sparkle in his eyes as he moved his queen piece to the spot and smoothly moved her remaining mage to the side. Sarya's eyes were sparkling, pupils slightly dilated when Cullen's met them. He straightened his posture slightly as she slowly stood, his eyes traveling down to her smalls as she hooked her fingers in the sides and _painstakingly, slowly_, slid them down.

Cullen was salivating. Sarya was making a show of it, of teasing him as she bent over to guide the small bit of fabric all the way to her ankles before stepping out and tossing them to the side. She had nothing left, the game over in sense of what she had to offer to remove even though their kings both remained. Cullen swallowed as Sarya placed her palms on either side of the chess board, her knees knocking the pieces out of the way as she climbed up and leaned towards him. Pieces? _What_ pieces? The game was long forgotten as her finger gently guided his chin towards her.

Cullen rose to his feet with her kiss. His hands grasped her waist, pulling her to straighten on her knees before slipping down to her bottom and pulling her against him. Sarya let out a surprised breath from the quick motion while papers became swept to the side by her feet. Whenever Cullen decided to take the lead it was always a pleasant surprise, always one that flicked on like lightning to the ground and left her shivering. With one hand Cullen held Sarya up against him while he swept the contents in the middle of her desk to the side. Papers, chess pieces, all came tumbling to the ground just before he placed her at the edge of the desk and, after briefly slicking his cock, sunk deep within her.

Sarya gasped, her hands flying up wildly to grasp at Cullen's arms as he thrust into her. He wasn't wasting any time that day, declaring himself the winner of their less than innocent game while he bucked his hips towards her victoriously in naught but his socks. His lips ignored her moans in favor of her neck, stubble burning against her skin as he displayed just how perfectly he would treat the _captured mage_ in his possession. When Cullen's hand slid down to her knee and pulled it upwards, Sarya slid to her back as her bottom was pulled from the edge of the desk.

Sarya's desk wasn't quite as large as Cullen's. Lengthwise, yes. However, they hadn't been thinking through it in the moment, opting for whatever they could reach quickly rather than practicality. Sarya's head was hanging off the front of her desk, her hand gripping the edge for leverage as she worked to keep her spine as straight as possible. Her ankle was hooked over Cullen's shoulder now, stretching her in what turned out to be the most delicious angle they had explored recently. Her moans filled the room, echoing and melding with Cullen's deep sighs.

If the rustling of papers at her side were any indication, there wouldn't be much left on her desk when they were done. Cullen's grip was tightening on her hip, his thrusts becoming heavier, deeper as he careened towards his end. Sarya lifted her head as she felt his thrusts change, her eyes focused on him. She loved watching him when he was nearing his peak, how his brows furrowed to crease in the middle, how visibly he swallowed against a parched throat as he tried to catch his breath in the middle of a sprint, the pink and red of his chest that splotched all over down to his toes. And then, his hips snapped towards hers, his grip tightening on her hip and thigh as he buried himself fully inside her and breathed so heavily he could have been holding it for years. Sarya whimpered as he pulsed inside her, filling her as his groans filled her ears.

Cullen remained that way for a moment, almost rigid as he tried to remember how to _breathe_. Then his eyes slowly opened, finding hers, and Sarya's heart skipped as she saw the love and warmth that glowed from them. She groaned lightly as her spine straightened when Cullen pulled her up against him to press heavy, lazy, yet incredibly purposeful kisses to her lips as his arms wrapped around her. As he lifted her from the desk, she immediately nuzzled her face against his neck as he took a few steps and then promptly plopped them onto her bed still intertwined.

“I suppose I could have made that short journey in the beginning,” Cullen chuckled sheepishly as he watched her stretch with a quiet groan. Her bed had never felt so soft, and Sarya's back had never appreciated it so fully.

“Ah, but you had to claim your victory,” she teased, clearly not as irked by the sore back as her face let on. Cullen hummed briefly, before furrowing his brow.

“We never finished the game. I'm actually not quite sure who was winning...”

“Are you asking for a rematch, Commander?”

Sarya let out a breath as Cullen rolled her to her back. His eyes practically glowed with mischief as his warm hand slid down her skin towards her heat.

“I do have a few moves I was saving for the end… Shall I prepare the board? Or, perhaps, I should just show you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading, and extra special thanks to those who leave kudos and comments! I'll be slowly working on filling the rest of the Kinktober prompts as my health (and brain) allows <3 
> 
> If you like my work, feel free to follow me at [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com/), where I often accept prompts and post some small works that don't always get posted on here :)


End file.
